Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Shimmerpaw (A) Do you like her? She's supposed to be glossy, but if she's too shiny I'll fix! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Tone it down some, I think. 17:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: NEVER trust Hazel with a dodge/burn tool... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I feel really uncomfrotable with the highlight in the middle of the cat. It looks like a light shaded oval. Blur the shading some more, please. 00:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Glossy, black cats= Shading and highlighting HELL [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Here, Hazel, I tell you what I'd do. For a glossy cat, I'd highlight and shade as per usual, but just make the highlights a bit brighter than normal. 17:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Meh... Imma redo it... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Breezefall and kits (Q) This is Breezefall and her kits, Blizzardkit, Beaverkit, Molekit, and Frozenkit from left to right. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 03:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to fill the paw XD 17:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oops Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Darken it a bit now. 18:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Splash's river,Message Wall:Splashcloudit has fish! ><)))•>' 07:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ' Darken the pad, yes. 18:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 07:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the paws where the colour meets the pelt. 17:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 07:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Goldenleaf and kits (Q) This is Goldenleaf and her kits, Goldenkit, Eveningkit, Spottedkit, and Splashkit from left to right. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 04:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. Tone down the gold cats a bit, and blur all the markings. 16:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) blur the markings on the gray kit and the white-and-brown kitRowanfall 16:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the markings again. 18:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this?? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 07:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 07:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Woah, Millie, do you want to decline stuff? XD Blur the little gold kits white paw. 18:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Goldstar (L) Woops. Can someone fix this? ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 13:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Fix what? There's nothing wrong. Dull down the highlights a tiny bit. 13:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It's messing up the discussion section. ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 13:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It isn't, it just does that sometimes. Its beacuse there's not very much text on this image. It's fine, honestly. 13:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC) the chipped ear looks a bit... square. can you change it to look a bit more natural?Rowanfall 18:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 23:16, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Darken the nose somewhat. 17:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hawkkit (K) Tell me what you think please. I hope this isn't out of the limit. It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 14:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It isn't, and no thumbing please. Read the top box. 16:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) S-s-spid-ders?? Hehe... O.e 00:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) what is thumbing? It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 13:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) A thumbanail image. Please read the box at the top of the page that descibes how to not thumb. Smuge th ewhite a bit more. And darken the nose. 17:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Shimmercloud (W) My first attempt at a charart :/ [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer]]Moumantai! :3 23:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the P:I! This is nice, but you've gone over the eyes with... something. I'm not sure what it is, but it's blurred the lineart. This has happened in a few other places too. The nosepink needs to be darkened, and the words need to be fully erased. But apart from that, this is an excellent first attempt at charart! It'll be great having you on the P:I. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 07:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Millie stole the words right out of my mouth XD And I like the way you jump in, drawing your own tabbies. 18:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Does that look better? Sorry, I didn't notice the words >.< [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 01:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank goodness you can draw tabbies. I suck at them. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 10:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I can't either, just look at the first version of Heathernose's kit image :P tone down the highlights, they seem a little bright.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 14:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Highlights are fine right? Darken nose. 17:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. How's that? [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 22:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Cali (lo) This is Cali. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 08:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) yes! you used the smudge tool! is there supposed to be white on the far leg?''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 12:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I think there is; if you look it's been smudged. Nosepink? XD 18:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The leg is suppose to have white. The nose does have pink. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 22:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I think leopard meant to darken the earpink. if not, then darken the earpink(XP)''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 00:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ear pink?[[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 02:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Nosepink, sorry, I felt out of it XP''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 14:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) No, I meant add it. It looks white to me. 16:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Shamrockfur (D) Shamrockfur, from Luck N' Gold she's only deputy because she's partially "sacred" like her? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 02:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I love it! It might just be my computer but the pawpink seems a little light.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 13:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Will you blur at least the edges of t shamrock, please? 16:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I blurred it until it wouldn't blue anymore [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The pads and nose pink still look a little too bright... could you tone it down a tad? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lithium ® Oooh, has AWESOME plotline for her! 17:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Names like Lithium and Zinc remind me of Xenon from Abducted... Really purtyful though <3 [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Blur the patches. That is a cool name! ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 00:00, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Zinc ® Not as good as her ^sister^, but still. 17:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Dusk ® I'm actually starting to doubt the suitability for the rouge blanks for these (Read the series for more info). And no, not changing eyes. 17:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Skyfur(K) Please don't annoy me about it being unnatural for a cat to have wings. I worked hard to put the wings on there, and her wings are an important plot point in The Azure Sky series.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 21:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You used a proper blank so I guess it's ok. Blur einen shadingen. 22:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded I hate shading :(''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 22:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Make the nose pink not as neon.. nice drawing the wing! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Mistfrost(Q) This was total epic failness!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 21:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Make the pad less neon and more natural. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 00:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Same with the nose pink LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Graycloud (MC) she is a gray tabby with amber eyes [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] Very nice! The black of the eye seems to be bleeding into the eye color... It's almost like it's blurred in, could you fix that? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Deathstar (L) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Pleasent name XD''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 00:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Make th scars a little more skin-color-like, and blur them. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 00:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Pigeonpaw (A) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Dull highlights :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lostsong (MC) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:19, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Could you blur the spots more? If you keep on blurring it but nothing happens then that's fine LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Squirrel That Scurries up Trees (PH) This is Squirrel [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 01:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Cloud That Passes By (PH) This is Cloud [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 01:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) How many chararts do you have uploaded? Isn't there a limit? Just wondering... Darken the tongue a little, I think... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Ladybug(K) hehe, she was fun to make''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 01:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Aw 'tis Ladybug! :D Make the pad less neon, the nose looks different from the pad. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm an honorary member, so I do as I please. No one's called me out on it before. Plus, someone needs to help out when you and Millie forget (which you guys have before). 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, this project is my baby. Nothing you guys say or do is going to stop me from helping out every now and then. =P 05:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And nothing'll get done if I stop helping! XDD I'm kidding, but still. Can't stop me from helping. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I even have it stated on the main page that "Honorary Members are former members that no longer wish to contribute a great amount to the project. They still retain their lead position, and have all of the same powers that a normal lead does." I talked that one over with Night, and she had no issue with that. So, that means myself, Night, Feather and Riverpelt all are technically leads, if we so choose to act as one. 11:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can delete this then...? 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you choose. I only had that up there for when the project started.... I'd never actually remove it. XD 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did I not see this? o.o Anyway, stupid me *bangs forehead* never read the box through. But Leopard, Skye, Night, Feather and Glow all CBA/approve/decline stuff, so I guess that box is invalid. XD (BTW, I really appreciated your help with this stuff when I was on my own, guys.<3) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* You guys can remove me from PI. I don't have too much time to devote to this wiki, and to be honest, I don't feel any motive to write a ton of warriors fanfiction, so, I won't need to make chararts. <3 05:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Twi! I'm sad to see you leave, you're epic at charart. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, Twi! Why do you have to go? I agree with Leopard on the charart thing :') 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ( *Pokes previous comments* You're awesome at charart, Twi. The P:I will miss you. But everyone has a life... and every once in a while you have to catch up. <3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Issue with Approved Charart Page- PLEASE READ Okay, someone has accidentally stuffed up the approved charart page. If you've approved one of the following chararts, or have commented/made any edits at all to them after they've been approved, maybe you should check and if necessary, revert your edits: -Flamecloud (MC) -Duststar (L) Adding more chararts shouldn't be a problem for now (I think). Thanks everyone! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I approved them both, no surprises, but I think reverting my edits would be counter productive. Adding charart won't be a problem, I think that happens sometimes when it's feeling fail. 16:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It takes too long to revert anyway. XD But how do we fix it? Any ideas? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 10:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Make a new archive for "glitched coding" approved chararts. Transfer them there. 17:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but that's a bit stupid. A whole new archive for two images? I say we just leave them. I don't think any particualary groundbreaking revelations were made on them. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! Not my charats!? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Missing Charart Where did Lionwhisker go? He is not on the approved or declined Charart page either. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I will stalk the archives and recover him to the correct place for you. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I found it. It was never archived. I'll fix that now. Sorry, Splash. xD 19:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) That was probably the result of the computer fail that crashed my computer for four days while I was approving stuff. Sorry about that. :| Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 07:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Or it could be the product of my procrastination, when I was approving stuff XD 18:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC)